The beginning
by dlr97
Summary: The beginning of the most supernatural school that you have ever read about... this book includes; Romance, Supernatural creatures, Water, Fire and earth sprits and many more un natural beings.


_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Start Of My Awesome Life...**_

_How can I compete with my friend Dasie she has pale white skin and no freckles, no pimples and she can never get burnt or get a tan except for a fake tan not a real one from the sun, she also goes to night school, well she goes to midnight school, just like me, she has really big light violet eyes and long lusicious yellow hair, she always weas a red ribbion in her hair to match her uniform, her uniform is always neat and tidy and she hates messy rooms. Every sunday morning she wakes up at 9:00pm then she wakes me up and makes me clean the bathroom with her and then the whole room and she always does her homework every day and then she would get her uniform ironed and ready for her to wear, then she would do the usual stuff and then go to sleep or go for a nap and she would wake up at the exact time 12:00, while I'm still trying to sleep, she would get ready that takes her about 2 minutes well not even that about 1 minute and then she would leave the room and walk into her group every time they are passing past the dorm she goes out at the exact time when they walk past our dormatry and then she would join the group and they would act as if nothing had happened at all they would just keep walking and talking as if she was there all along, the people that she would hang out with her were very clean and respectable people, their uniforms are always so clean and they would stay together like they did't know anyone else that goes to that school, but that was just the type of people the night class is full of, all of the students are apart of that group... Then when it comes to me I am the most reloviting thing on earth, no one loves me or would ever want to hang out with me, except for Dasie, probly because I make her look more pretty then any other person, all she wants is a boyfriend and she wants to make sure that he's a vampire too so that she gets a good one before they all get someone that is niceto you and very good looking and because if you fall in love with a non-vampire/human you get punished for it. Ok now what do I look like well for starters I have big greenish eyes and very long eye lashes, I have soft long golden brown hair and I'm a very messy person, I don't do my coller proply and I don't wear my uniform the way it's supposed to be worn (Dasie told me that) and I don't eat healthy (once again Dasie). And there is a heap of other things that you don't really need to know about me so I'm going to leave them out, just so you don't get to bored with my story and leave this book in the middle of your room, why you ask, because I'm just getting to tell you about Fever he is the person that I like because of his friend Wild he is the most cutest non-vampire boy I know and the only reason I like him is because he isn't, I hate to say it but it's because he's not a...VAMPIRE, I mean normal girls get to date normal boys, I mean like how come it's totally diffrent when a 'VAMPIRE' girl likes a 'HUMAN' boy, they think it's weird, I don't see the diffrence well they probly think I just like him because every time I got even close to him I could smell his blood, I mean like if you were a vampire for a long time like me and you have seen what vampires can do to people but I know that I can hold myself back... Or at least I think I can. The first time I ever met him he was 15 and it's been a whole year since that time so I think I know what he looks like so I'll give you a small breif of him, he has the most amazing eyes in the whole world they are light blue on the inside but then they change to a really nice dark blue, then on the outside they go to a pitch black colour, they are beautiful every girl wants to look in his eyes but they can't because he does't even talk to people, except for Fever thats pretty much the only vampire he talks to, he doesn't even talk to humans... Even though he is one... I don't think he has a family, just like me no mum no dad absulutly no one to look after you, mabey he does but the only person who knows about that stuff is Fever. Fever is the most gorgous vampire I have ever known but thats a shame cause he is going out with Dasie and I know Dasie she will not let go of him that easy it's going to be a battle if he wants to break up with her, anyway Fever has the most dramatic eyes I have ever looked into they are a redish orangy colour with a sprinkle of black all over, you can just dose off looking at them, he has short black hair with the front spicked up just like Wild (must be the fashion noadays), and his personality is just to die for because he is so quiet and deep he is the most perfect VAMPIRE a vampire or human could ever dream of. The vampires that go to my school are diffrent, unlike the ones that can't control themselves and then they turn into sycopathic murderers and they go around killing people and drinking theirr blood and then they go for the wrong people and they get hunted by Vampire hunters and other vampires sometimes they get away with it for a very long time and then they do something very bad like they try and kill someone but they get killed by another vampire but then the vampire looks at you really weird and then walks off, but then since they are all alone and have no family at all so they run after them and then they get stuck together so they take they to a big well not really big but smallish school and then the school adopts them and then here they are looking at that same vampire that saved them a couple years ago and they know that they want to be re-paid one day and they will want it sooner or later... Haven't you guessed yet well thats my story but thats only part of it the vampire chased my since my house because it killed my family and I ran in shock and it chased me until I was too tired to continue but I triped on a stick and that was the closest to a evil vampre that I have ever been, it came right up behind me and then all I herd was a crack, they didn't notice me standing there in the rain, I herd them mumble but I couldn't make it out what they were saying they said it over and over again until I stoped crying thats when I saw the most horrible thing in the world one of my own kind had just killed one of the surviving pureboold vampires in the world and they were killed by a vampire student, that same vampire that had just killed my family was lying on the ground, dead well it looked dead to me, he took me to a near by school and looked after me ever since, so that means I'm pretty much a school pet!, but that dosn't matter to me anymore I've completly forgotten about it so yeah... Oh but I did forget to tell you who this mystery person is so I'll tell you now ok so this is the person that had saved me from the pureblood vampire that killed my family and tried to kill me but didn't get to kill me because of all of that and blah blah blah whatever anyway the mystery person is 'Fever' every girl thinks he's to die for, no matter what he has done or who he has done it to, every girl whant's him and they would do anything to get near him or even look at him they would die for it and I don't mean the expression I mean the real deal stuff like random girls come up to me and they ask me to change them but I always tell them that the person that they love must change them or we will be stuck together and won't be able to get apart unless they get killed some how and thats highly unlikely because if they get killed than the person that killed them is gonna come after you unless they have told the hunter/vampire nothing at all which is the same as before, unlikely, because they torment them until they eather tell the truth or they die well both ways they die so there is no getting out of it, it's funny that way because lots of people have died that way... Well thats all of the important imformation that I had to tell you. So lets get started... _

_I walked into the bathroom to fix my hair because of what Dasie did to me before as she draged me out of the home ec room because of what I was looking at she was afraid of what I was getting myself into and who was involved, she is very prective of me and every time I like someone she has to get involved in it and she always tells me they are bad for me and that I should go out with this person and that person, sometimes she gets abit too carryed away and gets me into big troble and then I have to go over there and tell them what has justr happened and why and all of that and then they ask me stuff and then I have to lay low for a while because of what she had done and why she had done it I used to think that she was only tring to be a good friend but then I found out the truth that she only likes me beause of whatdid last year, by helping her out with a boy problem well not really a boy problem a boy was the problem and he would tease her every day of her life if I didn't step in she would never had been my friend or she wouldn't even had known me, but anyway I should get stared...I walked down the hallway looking for my classroom, tring to read my book at the same time.I had to weave in and out of people that I didn't even know but most of all the people that I hated would trip random people as the night class and the day class would collide at that time most of the people that I didn't know were in the day class.I have to admit there is someone that I do like to bump into in the hall way, and that is Wild,he is the most handsome person that I have ever meet, every time that I walk next to him or he raises his hand in class everyone in the class would go quiet and then they would wait until he ends the whole sentance they would still be quiet, well everyone except for the teacher that is, they are always talking to someone or they are tring to be right about something which thay always turn out wrong anyway so who cares about them anyway, back to what happened next when he had finished and evryones quiet, they would sit there and just look around and wisper stuff, until he would look at them and they would just take one glance and then turn to the front looking like they had just saw death in real life.I raised my head to look were I was going for a breff moment as I looked up I saw him, Wild, he looked away as if he didn't even know me but he did I mean just before I went up to him and said"you are very good at public speaking"he looked at me as if I had said something wrong but then he just looked at me and said "thank you I said it all off of the top of my head"I looked at him and dozed off into his eyes as if he were the god of everything beautaful(oh and just to let you know I only got to this school a couple of days ago, oh and that I have known Dasie since I got to this school, she taught me everything I know so we've known eachother for a long time well in my eyes it's a long time) he took that time to look at my face,I was hoping that I was in the same class as him until the end of school, so that I can look into his eyes for a longer period of time and that we can get to know eachother, I looked more deeper into his eyes and then noticed that he didn't have the red line on the side of his pupel, normaly you can tell people if they are vampires or not by looking into their eyes and if they don't have red coloured eyes then they are not a vampire, but then again only vampires can notice that so thats pretty useless to humans so yeah, but anyway, "WILD, were are you?" someone shouted across the room, I looked to see who it was, it was one of the grade 10's girls, I think her name is Lola or Lillith or something like that, all I know that her name starts with the letter 'L', she walked over to him as she was looking through her bag, she looked kind of scary, she had a bright yellow ribbon tied up in her hair so that means that she was in the day class, she pulled out a note from the princeable that must of been important because it said that he had to see him in his office right away, she gave the note to wild and then she quickly turned away and ran as fast as she turned back to me and walked off, so I was standing there looking like and idiot staring into space, a message came over the speaker "Lilly.W from the night class to the front office now, Lilly Walter to the front office, now" I looked at the speaker and quicky ran to the office, as I walked into the office Wild stood there looking at the note that the random girl gave him, I walked in and looked at the head master, he pointed to a seat that was empty and was right next to Wild, as soon as I sat down the head master looked at us both and then stared typing on his computer, I wanted to ask him what he was doing but Wild had betten me to it, bujt he said it in a nast but soft and quiet voice"what are you doing, and why am I here?" the head master just looked at him and grabed out his camra and took a quick photo of us sitting next to eachother, I quicky screamed out "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" the head master quivered in his seat and Wild just sat there tring not to laugh at him, I kept tring to calm myself at the sametime the head master was tring to type some sentances about us, I looked in the window because you can see the reflection of the computer screan on the window, it was a report about me and Wild the tital was 'Lilly and Wild 2010', I didn't understand at first, about the paper and all, but all I could think about was what I was going to do about telling wild about what had happened eairlyer that day when I told hi that he was good at pulbic speaking, he looked at me and looked back at the headmaster and said to the headmaster "can I have a piece of paper and a pen to wright with?" the head master russled through his draws and pulled out a small notebook that had a red fountain pen sticking on the side of it that hadn't been used for a very long time, he started wrighting and ripped out the small page that had a couple of words on it, he folded it into a small square and then passed it to me, I looked at his hand that he was passing it in and looked back at the head master, I quickly grabbed the small square that had been un-noticed by the headmaster as I unwrapped it, "um we're really thirsty and very hungery, could you get use some nice hot drinks and some choc chip cookies to go with it?"I quickly said out loud to by me sometime to properly talk to him and figure out what is really happening insted of a note that said 'He is trying to get us to work together to protect the humans from the vampires, I'll tell you about it ' I looked at him as if I wanteed to know know so I had to create a difresion so we could talk about head master called out of the room to the young girl that had just stared working here about 2 weeks ago, she wasn't there and the head master was getting very angry, his face was practicaly going red as a tomato, then all we could hear was "ISABELLA, GET IN HERE NOOOOOOOOOOW!".Isabella came rushing in to see what the head master wanted, she looked at Wild then her whole head tuned to look at me, I was trying to text Dasie but the head master looked at Isabella and then looked at me for a breff second and then said to Isabella "can you go get these two a nice hot drink, oh and don't forget the choc chip biscets" the head master looked at Isabella like she was a dog, Isabella looked outside the window before saying "you do know that we are all out of hot drinks" the head master looked at her like he wasn't stupid, then he quickly said "yeah but you can still get them a couple of biscets, each" Isabella noded and walked out of the door but she didn't shut it, the head master looked at Wild who was looking at me, the head master quietly but quickly said to Wild but stared at me "you do know that mobile phones are not to be used during school hours, do you?" he leaned closer and closer toward both me and Wild, I shoved my phone into my pocket and made sure that it wasn't hanging out, he looked at the door as if someone was standing there watching and listening in on us and what we were saying, the head master stood up and stared walking to the door, I quickly covered my pocket and sat there waiting for the head master to walk out and leave us in there so we can get this over and done with, but he didn't he just stood there looking at the door, suddenly Isabella came rushing through the door screaming,she quickly slamed the door and hid behinde the head masters head master looked at her then looked at the door when Isabella suddenly started to do hand signals that we didn't understand at all untill she screamed out "HELP, THAT MAN IS AFTER ME, HE WANTS TO KILL ME!" we all looked at her in sliance and then looked back at the door, the door swung open and a tall man walked into the went straight towards the desk and grabbed Isabella by her hair and stared to walk towards the door, the head master just looked at him and then Isabella and just looked away as if this wasn't happening "WHO ARE YOU?" I shouted whilest looking confusedat everyone in the room, the head master just walked out of the room and locked the door from the outside and left the whole office, Wild quickly jumped up and grabbed out two hand guns he had in his sleves the whole time we were the he shoved me back to the door and pointed the guin at the mystereious man that was grabbing Isabella by her hair, Wild looked at Isabella and then the man, he looked like he knew the man, Wild put away his guns and looked at Isabella as if she wasn't as inerceient as we thought she was, the man looked at Wild and nodded, Wild looked back at him and looked at Isabella, Wild looked back at him and said "are you sure?" the man nodded, Wild pulled out his gun and pointed it at her head, I ran in front ofthe gun to protect her from being shot, "GET OUT OF THE WAY CHILD!" the man started talking for the first time, shame he was not really speaking he was kind of screaming at me to move and to get out of their way to kill the poor girl that had done nothing, Wild looked at me, "move or I will shot you then her", he sounded serious for a couple of seconds but I shook my head, the man grabbed out his sword and pionted it at my throt, I stared to bleed as soon as the sword hit my throt, the knife started to dig into my skin as I started to get tears in my eyes, "WHY DO YOU WANT TO PROTECT THAT!"he pointed at Isabella who was shivering behind me, "I haven't done anything, please I didn't do it, PLEASE" she stared to cry, "because even if I haven't known her for a long time doesn't mean that she has done something wrong and get killed for it!" Wild looked at the man and then looked at me in dissapointment, he loooked down at my legs, I saw him looking so I looked down to see what he was looking at, Wild grabbed my arm and put his arm around my back and held me close to him, I looked at I Isabella, she was on the ground hissing at me, "look away" wild looked at me so I turned my head towards the door, Wild pulled out the gun and pointed it to her head and shot, "you can look now but just don't look at her ok!" I nodded my head and turned around, the man was looking for something on Isabellas body, he took off her coat and started to look through it as if he had lost something, "you can let go of me know"I said to wild as he stood there practly hugging me "sorry" he said letting go of me, pretty quick too, I looked at the strange man that was about to walk out "hey, were do you think you are going I need to ask you a few questions!" I called to him but he left to quick for me to chace after him, "Wild, who was that man?" I asked Wild, he looked at me as if I should be minding my own buisness and pretending that nothing had happened, but I didn't that what makes me , me, so he has to get used to it, "he was an old aquantance of me and my famile, we were pretty close baack then too" he said looking out the window watching the man run off into the darkness, dissapereing from sight, I looked at him with a smile, suddenly I fell to the ground feeling dizzy and then passing out.I woke to be in the boys dorm with wild and fever talking to eachother at the table have a drink, all I herd was "what really happened to her?" Fever said looking at Wild with the 'I want the truth' face, "she got bitten by a vampire and then passed out when we were talking about my master that had came and killed the vampire" I quickly closed my eyes and pretened that I was a sleep as they looked at me to see how I was coping, Wild looked at fever, "do you think she is like the other girls in the night class?" he looked at Fever and had a drink of the leftover hot choclate he had in his cup so he can wash it, Fever looked at me and knew that I was a vampire and that I only wanted him and Daise to know that I was oh and the head master he knows too, "Nahh, I don't think she is, do you?", Fever looked at Wild hoping that he wouldn't say yes, "No way, I mean the way she acted infront of all that blood, she couldn't be, I mean don't vampires lust for blood and if they smell it they go spazz?, well don't they?" Wild looked at me and then back to his drink, "well why don't you ask her?" Fever took a small sip from his drink and glared at Wild, "well, I try to but every time I do someone comes along and ether takes her or takes me, I mean I can never talk to her properly in privet were no one can interrupt us and all that kind of stuff!" Wild didn't even look at me anymore, I felt sorry for him, we needed to talk, NOW. "ok then lets wake her up and you can talk to her" Fever got up and came over to the side of the bed, I quickly shut my eyes so it looked like I was sleeping, "NO!" shouted Wild as he was standing up and glaring at Fever "what?" Fever said as he was looking at Wild and then looked at me, he looked back at Wild and started to smile, Wild looked at him as if he were a weirdo, "what?" Wild said as he was backing away as Fever came forward, "nothing, it's just that I have been watching you look at Lilly, and I just wanted to ask you this, do you like her?" Wild came to a stop as Fever came closer, "what do you mean?, like friends, well yeah" Fever went back to the bed and was getting his hands ready to wake me up, Wild looked at him and then at me, he started to shake his head as he was mouthing the word 'no' over and over again, "well then tell me the truth, do you like her?, and you know what kind of like I'm talking about!" Wild looked at me as Fever was waiting on his answer "yeah, I think I do!" Fever looked at him as if he wasn't stupid "look eather you do or you don't, i'ts easy, just look at her and just say: yes, no, yeah, neah, forever or never!" Fever looked over at me and then back to Wild, Wild looked awayh from him and looked at me, he started to open his mouth, but then he suddenley looked away and closed his mouth and walked into the bathroom, Fever had a sip of his drink and then walked over to me and gave me a gental nudge to my arm, I pretened to roll over as if I didn't what to be woken, he nudged me again and again until I was awake and thats when Fever looked over to the bathroom and said "you's need to talk alone, and fegure things out so that things don't keep interupting you's when youi try to ask him out!"I looked at him in astonishment and said abit too loud "WHAT, GIRLS NEVER ASK BOYS OUT, IT'S TOO EMBARESSING FOR US AND IT'S PRETTY MUCH A TREDITION FOR THE BOYS TO ASK THE GIRLS OUT NIT THE OTHER WAY ROUND!" "weirdo" I just happened to mumble to myself at that moment I looked over to the bathroom to see if Wild haden't herd me, well obvesly he did because he was standing at the door the whole time and herd every thing that I said. Fever looked at Wild and Wild looked at me and I looked at everyone, Fever had been trying to get people together for a very long time he's pretty much a match maker and he does do a good job the people that he has put together have been with eachother for years and they have never had any problems with their relationships, it's kinda creepy achully, but Fever had been trying to get us together ever since I got here and it's atarting to get anoying, I just can't stand having a boyfriend at the moment anyway so he can just forget about it even though I do really like him, but I just can't afford to have a boyfrind at the moment with the state of my grades. "WILD" I called out to himas he stared to walk away from me and just left me standing there like a dumb-ass, I ran down the hall looking for him, I saw him standing in a corner, I went over to him trying to look at his face but he kept looking away or turning his head so can't see him, "look Wild, I didn't mean that...Well I did but not in that sort of way!" I grabbed his arm and turned his face to mine so I can see his eyes, he grabbed my hand, I tried to get my hand out of his grip but he was too strong, he stared walking away and pulled me and my hand with him. We turned a sharp coner, he pulled me close and and hid my face, a couple of people with camras came running past "I saw them come this way!" one of them said, "are you sure it was Wild and Lilly?, and are you sure they were huging?" the other one stoped and looked at the coner, I'm pretty sure they saw me but they just kept going, "I think I know how to tell Lilly and Wild apart to other people!" they looked axcuence at each other "OK, it's just that we need this story everybody wants to know if they are going out, but the night class students arn't saying anything about them, so we need to find out ourselves, OK" the other one looked around another coner "LOOK I FOUND THEM!", they ran around the coner and as far as I know that those people weren't very happy when they took those photo's and that they were teachers so those kids would've gotten a detention for being out at night."So... are you going to move so I can go to my dorm?" I looked into his eyes and I started to blush "heh" he smiled and gently mumbled to himself "what?" I looked at him like he new what I was and then looked away trying to see if those kids were coming back, "nothing...It's just...Don't worry!" he looked away and let go of my hand and let me free of his grip, "no sericely what were you going to say to me anyway, like just out of curicosety what were you going to say to me?" I looked into his eyes again and smiled, he looked back at me and opened his mouth but at that spit second he closed his mouth and started to walk away from me, I grabbed his hand and held it tight, he turned to me and grabbed my hand "let go now, just don't worry it was a stupid question anyway, so just leave me alone and stay away for now just until I figure something important out!" he let go of my hand, as he started to walk away he looked around the corners and stoped dead in his tracks.I couldn't see anything in his direction so I wasn't worried about it I was more worried about his stupid question, was it really important or was it the spical word 'do you want to go out sometime', "Are you a...a...a VAMPIRE?" he didn't turn to look at me and what I was going to say, insted he just stood there only with his head slightly turned to hear me proply but all I could do is just stand there in my spot, breath deaply and blink._

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Boold, blood and more blood. . .**_

_We herd foot steps coming closer to us as it got louder and louder, Wild's eyes started to change colour it went from a nice deep blue to a kind of red colour, it lookd like his eyes were bleeding. Wild got sick of the tention and looked around the corner, I don't know what he saw because he started to walk towards the noise, I looked around the corner and all I saw was Wild and a dark figure hugging. It was really strange because I've never seen Wild hug anyone before or even get close to them, I turned on the hallway light and the funny thing is that I saw Wild hugging a very pretty girl, she had long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, she was very tall and she had a beautiful face, she looked like she had been in the snow for days, she looks cold, too cold to touch or even to slightly touch her would make your skin crawl, I wondered why was he hugging this strange woman, I had to break the silance "Umm... I better go, soo I'll just leave you two alone". The strange woman stoped hugging Wild and looked over at me, she looked back at Wild, she pointed to me and wispered something to him " Is that the Lilly chick that you always talk about? ", Wild looked over at me and he wispered back to the strange woman " Yes that is Lilly, why do you what to know? ", he looked very confused about something. I turned back around and started to walk back towards my dorm " Lilly...", I turned around to see what the strange woman wanted, "I didn't mean to intrude, I might aswells introduce myself while I have a moment of you time, I'm Lucy and you must be the lovely Lilly, Wild has been telling me many things about you, I could tell you some if you would like" she looked over at Wild for a split second as he shook his head and planted his palm onto his forehead, "Umm... Yeah I would love to hear some of the stuff that Wild has been telling you, oh and it's ok, you didnt intrude, we wernt doing anything any ways...soo yeah lets go talk about Wild!". She looked over at Wild as she grabbed my wrist and dragged me away from Wild, she paused for a second, "Hey Wild, you better go back to you dorm!" she gave him an evil glair and he gave one straight back at her, he mouthed something to her, but I only caught the first bit before she dragged me back to my dorm and sat me down, she walked into the kitchen and started to make tea and sandwitches for us, I was thinking of what Fever was trying to say to her when we were walking of, I think that he said" dont tell her that..." and that's all I got until she pulled me away. "Soo..." Lucy said with a smerk while she cut the ham in halves, "How long have you been a vampire for?" I looked over at her cutting the tomatos, I had to start the conversation it was coming to a really weird silance, "Um, on of my parents was a half blood and the other is a pureblood, so I was born a vampire, but please dont tell Wild that cause he will get so upset about it... Well at least I think he will" after she brang in the plat of food and the drinks she ploped herself down in the chair oppsite to were I was sitting"Wait a second, your one of the last surviving pureblood vampires in the whole world..." she paused for a while, "That means you can change people into vapires, cant you?" I looked at her snow like face and I nodded my head slowly, he little smerk became a big grin, "Why dont you just kiss him already!" I looked at her with a worried face, I started to think to myself I wonder why she's saying that kind of stuff_


End file.
